falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulster Defence Forces
The Ulster Defence Forces are the defensive military forces of the Independent State of Ulster. Formed from volunteers in the aftermath the Ulster War, the Ulster Defense Forces seek to defend the State of Ulster from outside aggression and to preserve the last remnants of the pre-war United Kingdom that their ancestors held so dear. History Main Article: Independent State of Ulster '' Branches Ground Forces The Ulster Ground Forces, also known as the Ulster Army or the Northern Irish Army, is the ground warfare and main branch of the Ulster Defense Forces. It's comprised entirely of Northern Irish volunteers and refugees from the British mainland who originally fought in the Ulster War as civilian volunteers. After the war, they were reorganized and became an official military force. It's the largest standing army in Northern Ireland as well as the second largest in the entire island of Ireland as a whole surpassed only by the New Irish Republican Army. The ground forces are divided into various corps and range from domestic security forces to an organized militia ready to engage in conflicts beyond Ulster's borders. Volunteer Corps The Volunteer Corps is the domestic wing of the Ulster Ground Forces and concerns itself mainly with internal affairs and defense of the mainland. They're tasked with defending the inside borders of Ulster, crime and domestic terrorism. As its name suggests, the corps is made up of civilian volunteers, mainly Northern Irish loyalists and British volunteers who fled the bombed-out mainland. The Volunteer Corps also acts as a home guard and protects the Northern Irish mainland as the last line of defense in the event that a foreign invader breaks into Ulster's territory. Loyalists Corps The Loyalist Corps is the largest division of the army and is the backbone of the Northern Irish military. Formed from the children and decendants of Northern Irish Unionists and Pro-British sympathizers, the loyalist corps and its members have dedicated their very lives to the protection and defense of the State of Ulster along with both the British Crown and the United Kingdom as a whole. Loyalist Corps infantry are taught to fight for Ulster and the United Kingdom and this ideological education keeps their morale up during combat. Navy The Ulster Navy is comprised of many pre-war ships of the British Navy which were left in Northern Ireland and abandoned following the Great War of 2077. Because all of Ireland survived the Great War, the ships did as well and remained in operational condition. The navy was later formed in 2166 after the ships were found by Northern Irish soldiers following the reunification of Ulster and the expansion of the State of Ulster at large. These ships are primarily patrol boats, light cruisers, and one frigate, but they remain valuable and are conserved greatly. Since more civilain ships survived, they were incorporated into the navy and modified with turrets, canons, and other weapons to make ships such as tugboats and fishing boats suitable for military usage. Notable Ships *US ''Derry *US'' Lame'' *US Bangor *US Monsell *US Corbyn Marine Corps A regiment of marines exists in the Ulster Defence Forces and is directly affiliated with the navy. The Ulster Marine Corps is the infantry branch of the navy and their primary purpose is for major military operations involving the landing of troops and amphibious assaults and operations. Most of the marines come from the army and navy while a few are from the law enforcement or civilian volunteers who meet the needed standards to join the ranks of the marines. The marines are often given the most advanced weapons in the entire defence force and are also given the best gear because of the operations that they are required to conduct when the time is needed. Air Corps Due to the neutral policies of Ireland back in pre-war times and the low military presence, even in Northern Ireland, most of the pre-war eramilitary equipment has survived and remains operational. Many DH-250s have survived and are used by the Ulster Air Corps, the air force branch of the military. Other vehicles such as helicopters also exist and are used but, they were spared due to the small presence they had back prior to the Great War and thus, are conserved heavily and the Air Corps is limited as a result but, Ulster still retains the needed air power to defend their skies. While Ulster does have pre-war planes, they're only used for major military operations and the defense of skies over Ulster's borders as planes to create and produce DH-250s are still in the works. To make up for this, the Ulster Air Corps instead uses civilian planes such as biplanes and propeller planes modified with machine guns and turrets because they're easier to produce and conserve the DH-250s, helicopters, and other pre-war aircraft. Military Police Brigade The Military Police Bridgae is the law enforcement branch of the Ulster Defence Force as well as the de-facto police organization and law enforcement agency throughout the entire nation. They serve to protect the common man and ordinary people of Ulster and are never deployed to the front lines. They stay within the borders of Ulster and usually combat criminal acts such as smuggling, drug addiction ect. which has persisted in the post-war era since Ireland survived the nuclear holocaust. Military police often protect major government buildings and locations such as the parliament hall in Belfast and the office of the prime minister outside. They're usually seen in lighter gear with standard pre-war police uniforms and fatigues and drive around in surviving pre-war police vehicles as well. Equipment Weapons Heavy and Crew-Served Weapons *'Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun' -standard heavy machine gun *'Vickers Machine gun'- antique heavy machine guns, few in service, mostly on older vehicles. *'Rheinmetall AG minigun' - minigun, special issue, mostly vehicle or boat mounted *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser'- special issue, rare. Mostly on vehicle or ship mounts. *'Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle'-standard anti-tank launcher *'FGM-198 anti-tank missile launcher'- dual purpose anti-tank and anti-air missile, issued to specialist operators. *'L16 mortar'- 81mm mortar *'Oerliken 20mm cannon'- Light AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *'Bofors 40mm cannon'- Medium AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *'Ordnance QF 25 Pounder:'- antiquated heavy artillery piece mostly for ceremonial or reserve purposes. *'L118 105mm light howitzer'- primary weapon of the artillery branch, only five in service *'76mm Oto Melera gun'- naval gun mounted on pre-war warships, no longer in service Vehicles *84x High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicles "Humvees" *128x Pick-up truck technicals - Makeshift fighting vehicles *100x Tractors - Upgraded tractors used for towing artillery and supplies or deploying troops *200x Trucks - Civilian trucks converted for troop and/or supply transport Armored Fighting Vehicles *15x Charger main battle tank (UK MBT, equivalent to M56 MBT, ex-British hardware, 5 captured by NIRA in Ulster War) *31x Cavalier light tank (UK light tank, 2040s era) *36x Alvis Sabre (pre-war British 8x8 wheeled armored fighting vehicle, 20 APC, 10 fire support variants, 5 AA, 2 recovery, 2 command) *73x Universal Carriers (WWII-era British armored vehicle, armament varies) *36x Valentine tanks (WWII-era British infantry tank, re-activated musuem piece and post-war variants) *15x Churchill tanks (WWII-era infantry tank, re-activated pieces and post-war creations) *100x improvised tanks *115x improvised fighting vehicles *120x improvised APCs Uniforms Uniforms for the Ulster Defence Forces are very similiar for the most poart across most branches of the armed forces with some exceptions. Thevast majority of uniforms are woodland camouflage fatigues and smocks alongside matching tactical vests as well. Some helmets with ofen have grass and leaves on their helmets as a means of better camouflage and some will also have lighter gear when deployed to towns and cities within Northern Irish territory. The Ulster Marine Corps is often given the best gear which is primarily stronger body armor and tactical vests as well as uniforms that are capable of adapting to the enviornments that they end up operating on. Sailors and Pilots are often given more lighter gear which consists of woodland green fatigues and uniforms with red barrets being used by sailors. Pilots are given special tactical vests that allow them to store their sidearm in the right spot incase they crash land and survive, but enemy forces are nearby. Military Police usually wear black tactical vests and standard pre-war police uniforms since they're the law enforcement branch and rarely see intense combat on the homeland. They dawn regular police clothing and even have civilian like jackets for rain and storms. Military Police often blend in the best amongst the civilian population and usually wear uniforms to relfect their domestic nature. The Loyalist and Volunteer Corps are unique in that they don't have an official uniform standard. Loyalist Corps members often wear similiar clothing which consists of a light tan jacket with a mask, red barrets, and glasses along with woodland colored pants and military boots while others have military-esque looking uniforms. Civilian volunteers often lack an official uniform and are instead given light vests and fatigues that were discontinued from the rest of the armed forces, mainly the army. Notable Engagements Wars and Conflicts *Ulster War *Republican-Communist War *Reunification of Ulster *Celtic Tribal Conflicts Battles and Skirmishes *Siege of Belfast *County Down Landings *Cavan Border Skirmish Notable Members *James Corbyn - General of the Ulster Defence Forces *Catherine Penford - Sergent of the 22nd Loyalist Regiment Gallery Northern Irish volunteers.jpg|Members of the Ulster Volunteer Corps Ulster Loyalists.jpg|Members of the Ulster Loyalist Corps Belfast troops.jpg|Northern Irish loyalists securing control over Belfast Ulster propaganda.jpg|Ulster Army Propaganda Ulster Army Banner.png|Flag of the Ground Forces Northern Irish police.jpg|Members of the Military Police Brigade Youth and soldier.jpg|A Northern Irish soldier being screamed at by a Republican youth during the unification war Soldiers on patrol 1.jpg|Ulster soldiers on patrol down south during the Frontier War Category:Groups Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:British Isles